daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Theron Mahariel
“I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend.” Overview The orphaned child of Clan Sabrae's Keeper and a huntress of repute, Theron's life among the wandering Dalish elves was never easy. But it was happy. That all changed when he and his friend Tamlen found a magic mirror in an ancient ruin. That day, events were set in motion that would one day shake the foundations of Thedas. Physical Appearance Having lived in the wilds all his life, Theron grew tall (for an elf) and strong, though still possessing the litheness of his people (basically he's still a DA:O elf, rather than the madness that became the elf-bodies in 2 and Inquisition). He possesses long black hair and piercing grey eyes that can be as soft as a cloud, or as hard as steel. Upon reaching his majority, Theron received his vallaslin, which he took in honour of Andruil (NOT June, thank you Inquisition). He also possesses a variety of scars that mark his suntanned skin. Most are minor things, thin as spiderwebs, just the inevitable cuts and nicks caused by rushing through thick undergrowth in the wild places of the world. He does, however, carry a few more serious wounds. The first is a trio of claw-marks, wrapped around his right side, a courtesy left by a bereskarn on the day his life changed. The others are the puncture marks left by arrows: two he received when he and Alistair were overwhelmed in the Tower of Ishal, the other three he willingly took to protect Morrigan during an ambush. Personality Theron is a man that, upon first meeting him, one might consider stoic, even grim. But if one continues to be around him, it becomes obvious that is far from the truth. He is a man of deep feeling - some hidden, some laid bare - and possessed of an unfailing kindness. Unless the bond is broken by another's actions, his friendship is a bond that is adamantine, his loyalty everlasting. His way of life and training instilled in him the desire and indeed the near-compulsion to protect others, always before oneself. Whether that is his friends and family, his clan, or the entire world, Theron will always put himself in danger before allowing even the merest hint of it to threaten others. His sense of humour is the only thing that differs from this protective nature. Not a one ever-ready with a quip or witty turn of phrase, he nonetheless finds his amusement poking good-naturedly at others. The most frequent targets of his barbs are usually the faults and failings of those around him, the words delivered not to humiliate, but to inspire change. ...that and he likes showing softer city folk the benefits of a nomadic existence when it comes to setting the pace on their marches. Though only if he's vexed. 'Talents and Skills' Growing up a Hunter in a Dalish clan, Theron is a woodsman and ranger of peerless ability. His foster-father, Radha, First Hunter of Clan Sabrae, instilled in him all the knowledge of tracking, fieldcraft, and concealment one could imagine. Theron proved a natural prodigy with a bow and has trained himself to be near-peerless with any form of the weapon, whether a recurve hunting bow, or a mighty warbow. As the people must often defend themselves, Theron also trained in dual-weapon fighting. Initially using the dal'thanu and dar'misaan, the twin blades of a Dalish warrior, he possesses a killer instinct that serves him well in a fight. However it was not until the Fifth Blight that his abilities in close-combat were truly tested. In the crucible of the Darkspawn invasion, he forged a deadly fighting style that few can stand against, a fighting style developed through not only constant battle, but also training with such disparate partners as a Sten of the Beresaad, an Antivan Assassin, and even a certain Rivaini pirate captain. Beyond the skills of the woods and battlefield, Theron possesses a great aptitude for cookery. Under the tutelage of his guardian, Ashalle, he learned how to make even the most meagre ingredients into a marvel that delights the tastebuds and fills the belly. This proved especially useful when Alistair's own....talents....in such matters were discovered. Finally, Theron possesses a fine - if not professionally trained - singing voice. Whether its a Dalish walking song, or some forgotten elvish lay, or even a jaunty tavern rhyme, he always lends a fine tune to it. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Rogue Category:Mahariel Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Morrigan Romance Category:Duelist Category:Ranger